thomas_and_friends_in_amusement_parks2fandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas Land (Drayton Manor)
Drayton Manor is the home of Thomas Land, the first Thomas & Friends based theme park in Europe. It was opened on 6th March 2008. In 2009, HiT Entertainment opened an exhibition with some original models from the television series because of the switch to CGI animation. They added small plastic parts between the rolling stock and the engines so that the buffers would not be damaged. Rides *Thomas, Rosie, and Percy Engine Tours *Troublesome Trucks Runaway Coaster *Jeremy's Flying Academy *Terence's Driving School *Diesel's Locomotion Mayhem *Crazy Bertie Bus *Lady's Carousel *Sodor's Classic Cars *Harold's Heli-Tours *Cranky's Tower Drop *Emily's Indoor Play Area *Spencer's Outdoor Play Area *Rockin' Bulstrode *Blue Mountain Engines *Winston's Whistle Stop Tour *Flynn's Fire Rescue *Captain's Sea Adventure *Toby's Tram Express *James and the Red Balloon Trivia *In 2014, the park became a filming location for Nativity 3: Dude, Where's my Donkey? Percy with his face removed along with Knapford station made a cameo as a well-known photograph too. *In 2015, the Discover Thomas & Friends exhibition layout was filmed for the 70 Years of Friendship documentary. *Thomas gained a CGI face in autumn 2014. *In 2015, Percy and Rosie gained CGI faces. *Rosie has a fourth boiler band added behind her rear dome. *Originally, 'Arry was to have been involved in Diesel's Locomotion Mayhem, but was instead replaced by Dennis. *According to the 2015 map of Drayton Manor, Diesel's Locomotion Mayhem is named Diesel's Locomotive Mayhem. *Terence's Driving School was originally located at the front of the park, but it was relocated to Farmer McColl's Farm in late 2011/January 2012 from where the Blue Mountain Engines ride now resides. Two monuments were in both places until Blue Mountain Engines was re-designed for the expansion in 2015. *Rheneas is depicted as a saddle tank engine in the Blue Mountain Engines ride. *One of the other cranes from TUGS is on display. *Thomas, Edward and Toby have fake face masks with eyes on them. *Edward's original concerned face mask was on his model in 2015, only being used once. *Some of the models have damaged or missing parts, such as: **Thomas is missing his lamp and lamp irons. **Thomas did not have coal in his coal bunker between 2009 and 2011. **Edward is missing his right lamp iron, brake pipe, backhead and whistle. **Toby was missing his headlamp. **Harvey is missing his hook. **Bulgy is missing his front bumper and his left side (viewer's right) has been cracked. **Terence's plough is broken. **Stepney's front coupling came off in 2014. **All engines' chassis and wheels were scratched. **Edward received a new face mask without any eyebrows in 2016. **Also that year one of Thomas's eyebrows was scraped off his face mask. **The back of Rosie's left rod was damaged in 2017. **Most running engines have chips in their paintwork around their corner. *The Maithwaite Station replica presently serves as a staff/dressing room; a railway line (fitted between the Blue Mountain Quarry tunnel and another "faux" tunnel) was added in 2017 to tie-into a "Thomas Land story" for the new James and the Red Balloon ride. *Songs can be heard at random times at Thomas Land and sometimes near the entrance. However, sometimes they don't play at all. Category:Parks